


Unexpected Happenstance

by KumoriYami



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: The first time she had called him "Hajime-san".... was not because he had asked.





	Unexpected Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> For the idea of "Saito being called 'Hajime-san' by Chizuru before he asks her to call him by name."

When Saito had initially spoke to Chizuru about his desire to see Ezo, she had immediately agreed and smiled, saying that he hadn't needed to explain his reasons since she already understood why. To see where the Shinsengumi had ended.... as the now former Shinsengumi Third Division Captain Saito Hajime, Chizuru didn't need words to know that he felt honour-bound to see where the organization he belonged to... rather where his brothers-in-arms, had made their last stand in the war.

She had likened the decision to something akin to a sacred duty that they had to perform for their former comrades, and Saito truly felt gladdened in knowing how much Chizuru cared for the Shinsengumi despite how she had first come across them... and by extension him. Although there was no question that Chizuru would be by his side when they reached the Shinsengumi's final resting place when it was decided that they would journey to Ezo, it was so strange to acknowledge how they had gone from an observer who had to be at the ready to silence the song of a bird who flew where it should not have, to two people who would do anything for one another as they deeply loved and cared for one another...

* * *

"Yukimura, are you okay?" Seeing his beloved right now, Saito felt extremely conflicted as he fought his urge to frown upon walking back into their rented cabin. While it was true how he very much enjoyed Chizuru relying on him for something aside from keeping her safe, it was his fault that she had ended up in her current state...

"Okita-san told me that you always wanted to read Hijikata-san's haiku....." Chizuru looked as if she didn't completely understand his words as she turned to him. In her own words, Chizuru was terrible with sake..... and normally, she would pass out out shortly after drinking more than cup's worth... She must have taken a sip from his cup by accident when he had gone to deliver some medicine to one of the seasick passengers on the ship on her behalf because of how tired she was... and she probably didn't see him move his cup when she had procured such medicine from her bag....

Experience told him that while Chizuru was in such a state, his only real options were to watch her... or to leave her alone, though the latter was something he would never do willingly, and he would naturally choose to accompany her. Still, he knew that it would take a while for her to naturally fall asleep on her own.... so it was likely best to do what he could to help her relax....

"Did Souji really tell you that?" He carefully lifted Chizuru from where she was sitting from where they had eaten earlier, and onto the bed they shared in their small cabin. From her reaction, it looked as if she didn't really care to know what he was doing.... though she did curl up next to him when he sat her down next to him.

"Mmm.... Okita-san said something about how he recited Hijikata-san's haiku for you because of some incident involving a laundry thief since you like poetry...? Or something?" Despite how her words were slurred, he could hear genuine curiosity in them as she watched him with glassy-looking eyes. "Why did I never hear of you writing poetry if you liked it so much?"

"Uh...." It was more accurate to say that he wanted to read Hijikata-san's haiku because it had been written by the vice-commander who refused to let anyone read it.... rather than him having an interest in haiku itself. "I don't know?"

"That's not good, Saito-san....." Chizuru frowned slightly, though it perhaps would be more accurate to say that she was pouting at his answer since he knew that she wanted to know more about his interests because she loved him. "I want to know more about you and what makes you happy..." She paused for a moment, and almost as if she had been struck with a flash of inspiration, her eyes widened as Chizuru broke into a smile. "I know, recite a haiku for me, Saito-san..."

".....I cannot think of one right now, Yukimura." Regardless of how inebriated Chizuru was, he did not want to refuse her wishes..... though Saito did not think he would truly be able to fulfill her desire right now as he was not well versed in poetry.

"Ehh.... then I'll think of one for you first, then you tell me one." Rubbing her eyes for a moment, Chizuru adopted a ponderous but serious expression and looked downward, though her warm eyes greeted his again once she seemed to be ready.

"Yuki Usagi  
I am not feeling cold  
Gentleness warmed my heart."

She was smiling at she spoke, and Saito knew that his expression was mirroring hers due to the memory she made him invoke before Chizuru leaned her head against his chest. From the sound of her voice, she would probably be passing out soon... and very soon. "Yukimura.... that's not a proper haiku. The syllable count is wrong."

"It's fine, Saito-san...." Chizuru yawned sleepily as she absentmindedly grasped at one of his hands while weakly waving the other around. Unfortunately, because she was so close to him now, he couldn't see her beautiful face like this... "Let me continue...

"A proud samurai  
Wonderful and caring  
The man I know and love

He also likes my snow bunnies...  
Shinsengumi Third Division Captain  
Saito Haji...me saaaannnn...."

_!?_

_Did Chizuru just...!?_

Despite how he immediately moved to try and see her face as carefully as he could , it appeared that he was too late... since Chizuru eyes were now shut. Unfortunately... Saito did not believe that she was likely to remember anything about this when she woke up given how tired she seemed to be and because of how strong the alcohol he knew she had was.

He smiled weakly as he shifted her body against his so that she could lie down, and he moved his coat and a blanket to cover them while further pulling her into his embrace. Although he was admittedly feeling quite bitter in knowing how Chizuru likely hadn't meant to call him by his name, he was feeling... incredibly elated since the way she had said it.... was simply perfect to his hears.

Perhaps one day... he would find the courage to ask her to call him by his name, but until then.... he would take comfort in knowing that Chizuru had called him by his name and wasn't opposed to calling him 'Hajime-san.'

_One day...._

**Author's Note:**

> on mobile atm. will edit further later.


End file.
